Axel in Wonderland
by Stormchaser4ever
Summary: Axel finds himself in wonderland   Featuring the Organization 13 memebers    Slight AkuRoku Rated T for language and sexual harassment


Axel let out a groan as he walked down the hallway of Castle Oblivion. He had just returned from a mission in Halloween Town and he felt drained and irritable. '_Stupid Xemnas and his long missions! I was supposed to spend the afternoon with Roxy in Twilight _Town,' Axel grumbled inwardly to himself. The red head turned a corner and continued on his way toward Roxas' room. '_I can't wait to go meet up with Roxas,_' Axel thought to himself, smiling. Thinking of Roxas could always made Axel feel happy.

"Axel... there you are," a female voice called from behind.

Axel froze in his tracks as a chill ran down his spine. '_No no no no no…_'

Before he could move he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Larxene standing beside him. She had blonde hair cut short and two wisps of hair combed back like bug antenna. "Hi, how've you been Axel? I heard Xemnas gave you a really long mission," she said, as she turned to face him, her hand moving to his chest.

Axel scowled at the blonde haired Nobody and answered sarcastically, "Nah, I was only gone about SEVEN hours. Now if you'll excuse me, I must be going."

"But you look so tense… would you like a massage," Larxene asked, moving her hand to the side of his face.

Axel pulled his face away from her hand with disgust. '_Can't she take a hint,_' Axel thought angrily to himself. "I need to go. Things to do, places to see..."

"Oh… and how about we see those places together," Larxene said, walking closer to him.

Axel stepped back as she kept advancing until his back hit the cool, white hallway wall. "Look Larxene, I think I'm catching a cold and they are quite contagious," Axel said quickly, pretending to cough in his fist.

Larxene leaned against him and looked at the red head with her blue eyes. "Ohh? Is someone feeling ill? I can nurse you back to health," she said, smiling at him seductively.

Axel felt his stomach rise with revolt. "That's not necessary. I got to go…" Axel began as he tried to walk past her only to be pushed back against the wall.

"But you know… if you are getting sick, you may need someone with you. What if you would need medical attention? I would make a great nurse," Larxene said pressing her body tightly against his.

'_When will the sexual harassment end,_' Axel's mind screamed as he tried to squirm away from her.

"I can make you feel all better in no time," the blonde purred as she moved her hand down his chest.

"If I want to 'feel' better I'd rather ask anyone besides you," Axel quipped, making Larxene stop and back away angrily.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me, you nymphomaniac!"

"HOW DARE YOU!"

"Well your sexual harassment is really unappealing and quite sickening. Plus the fact that you are sooooo not my type," Axel added simpering.

"YOU!"

Axel ducked as a lightning bolt stuck the wall where his head was. He then took off down the hallway as Larxene gave chase yelling profanities. Axel ran down the hallway and turned the corner quickly, heading down the next. He could still hear Larxene ranting but her footsteps were getting fainter. '_I think I lost her_,' Axel thought as he looked back, turning the corner. The red head then turned the next corner as he turned his head.

Saix, who was practicing with his claymore, saw Axel come around the corner and watched as the pyro ran into the extended claymore with a loud bang. Saix blinked as Axel stumbled backward holding his head. "Axel?"

"What was that for Saix," Axel complained rubbing his forehead, as he leaned forward practically squatting on the floor in pain.

Saix walked up to him and stopped. He had blue spiky, long hair with yellow eyes and an 'X' shaped scar between his eyes. "I didn't do that on purpose. You ran into my claymore," Saix said as he watched Axel continue rubbing his head groaning.

"But what are you doing practicing in the hallway," Axel complained, looking up at the Luna Diviner with teary eyes.

"Who told you to run around the corner without looking," Saix remarked as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"I was running from Larxene. Her sexual advances were too much to bear," Axel said as he straightened.

"I see," Saix said and then added, "oh by the way I take it you completed your mission." Axel nodded and Saix continued, "The Superior would like a report as soon as possible on the outcome."

Axel let out a sigh. '_The way this day is turning out, I'm never going to be able to hang out with Roxas today,_' he thought.

"AXEL!"

"Uh oh," Axel said as he jumped and turned around. Larxene was standing behind them, fuming, with her fists clenched.

"Give me that," Larxene snapped, grabbing Saix's claymore from his hands.

Saix growled at her, not happy about his weapon being taken out of his hands.

"YOU ARE DEAD," Larxene yelled as she swung the claymore around, trying to hit Axel. Axel jumped out of the way and kept dodging the claymore as Larxene swung at him repeatedly. After a quick struggle, she then was able to hit her mark smacking Axel in the head with the claymore. Axel let out a yelp and held his head in agony. Saix blinked as Larxene handed the claymore back and stormed back down the hallway, mumbling under her breath.

"What are you doing," Saix asked as he watched Axel stumble backward as he stood straight.

"Oh I'm doing just fine thanks...," Axel said swaying and then fell forward, landing on the ground, the world turning black.

* * *

><p><strong>Well this ends the prologue ^^ I hope you enjoy. Please R&amp;R 83 <strong>

***Note to people who like Larxene. Please take no offense to her actions depicted (I personally can't stand the little troll .) So please don't flame I beg you T~T**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor do I own Alice in Wonderland **


End file.
